bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Matuśek
Tutaj piszcie do mnie na moją dyskusje. Dzięki DARNOK. :-) Witam na naszej Wiki.Mam nadzieję że zdobędziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół.DARNOK 2 15:45, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Wpiszesz mi się do kumpil kumplu?DARNOK 2 15:45, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Już!.Matuśek:-) Zrobic ci kolorową stronę?DARNOK 2 16:01, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Okej.Bardzo ci bym był wdzięczny.Wdzięczny kolegaPsst. najlepiej czerwoną. OMG przyjacielu...błe nie będe cytował szekspira ale coś niewyszło z tymi kolorkami-Przestraszony Friend który niewie czy to się zle zrobiło czy potem będą efekty?Błe,już nic. A jeszcze coś Bardzo Dziękuję ci DARNOK 2 za wszystkie starania i napisanie ,że mam fajną strone. Jeżeli chcesz, to mogę ci trochę poprawić stronę, żeby była bardziej estetyczna i przejrzysta --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:58, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Tak,chętnie.bardzo był bym wam wdzięczny.Ciesze się ,że tu na Encyklopedi Bionicle znalazłem takich miłych przyjaciół Wdzięczny friend MateuszekJa mam tera Informatyke to werwałem się na kompa. A Toa Trediaks wpisz mi się do kolegów a ja ci się wpisze do kumplów. Ej Matuśek nie wiem co jest nie tak ale to pewnie przez nowy edytor nie mogę wstawic ci kolorów.Przykro mi.DARNOK 2 12:08, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Nic się nie stało,ale mam do was prośbe wstawcie mi na strone użytkownika fote Tarixa,i nauszcie mnie robić takie podpisy co ma Toa Trediax,Noktis,i inni czy ten twój stary podpis Darnok. Co???Prosze Proszę oto prezent dla ciebie Matuśek: Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków --DARNOK 2 15:10, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Łał,ale fajny ,ja bym nie skąbinował ładniejszego.Naprawde dziękuje ci DARNOK 2 za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś.Jesteś moim najlepszym Kumplem na świecie.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Nie masz za co mi dziękowac.Dla kumpli wszystko.A po za tym dac ci więcej foto na stronie?DARNOK 2 11:24, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Polepszyłem ci stronę.Podoba się?DARNOK 2 11:48, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Łał.piękna,a jeszcz jedna proźba(pytałeś śię czy dać mi więcej fotek od sekcji foto) tak,jak mógłbyś to Gresha,Kinne,Mata Nuiego, Ackara ,Tume.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków No pewnie, I dam ci coś GRATIS.DARNOK 2 12:46, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Chaa.To się nazywają kumple.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra I już.Na cześc mojego kumpla,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrra Niewiem jak ci dziękować kumplu ale na twoją cześć tworze nowy podpis(jak chcesz możesz go używać)--Władca Wszechświata I jak? No fajny.Mogę ci dac jeszcze więcej podpisów.DARNOK 2 13:16, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) I wiesz co jak chcesz to mogę ci dac więcej foto.DARNOK 2 13:32, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Jak chcesz to możesz wstawić mi Skralla i Stroniusa z berixem. .--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra I już.DARNOK 2 15:19, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Off,już nic.--Władca Wszechświata Ale co jak? xDDARNOK 2 17:36, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Łoj,niechcący zapomniałem tego skasować.A nie mogłem wejść na moją strone użytkownika.Ale problem rozwiązany.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Dac ci jeszcze parę zdjęc?Proszę.Ja tak lubię ci pomagac.DARNOK 2 17:46, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Dzięki ci _______,że spotkałem tu takiego dobrego frenda.No to może Skopio,łowców kości i Voroxa.A jak chcesz to wklek mi tabelke. Czerwoną a wniej Ackar. I napisz Matuśek Status:Aktywny,nawet zabardzo Broń:Miecz obracania wszystko w popiół,mózg,tarcza przeciw spamowi. Miejce pobytu:Na tej Wiki. Plemie:Bioniclowskie No to tyle na dziś,jak chcesz więcej to poproś.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra HEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.Proszę pomużcie.Wejdz na edytój ciekawosrki i tam jest jakaś tabelka która mi brzydzi stronę,prosze pommużżżżżżżżż,Darnuś.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Co? hej czemu niemoge się zalogować? Ufff.dzięki ci ,że udało mi się zalogować. Już po kłopocie.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra No.Masz Nasza-Klasa?DARNOK 2 12:11, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) NieMatuś,władca przedwojennych ursusów XD Podoba ci się twojam tabela?DARNOK 2 12:14, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Bardzo,zielony,szary i czarna czerwień.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Czy mogę ci jeszcze coś podrasowac na stronie?DARNOK 2 12:25, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmm.Widzisz zdjęcie Skorpio ma na sobie dwa czerwone -X-Na rękach Teliluśa.I morzesz mi wklejić pare innych fot na strone z BLR.I Morzesz trediaksa jako wielki duch.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Ok.DARNOK 2 12:33, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Powinneś zostać Adminkiem XD.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Jestem tu za krótko. chlip. xDDARNOK 2 12:41, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) No,ale za jakiś czas wystartujesz,a ja napewno zagłosuje na ciebie.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Dziękuję.--Na cześć Matuśka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Niema za co.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra No.Jadnak będę musiał |tu byc wyżej.DARNOK 2 13:01, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Prych,A mnie tam wogóle niema.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Bo jesteś tu dopiero od Wtorek wieczorem.Przez Ten czas to nawet Mata Nui by nie trafił na tą listę xDDARNOK 2 13:07, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Z czasem wtrafię.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Wiem,kiedy ja będę Adminem po emeryturze, To na ciebie zagłosuję przyjacielu.DARNOK 2 13:14, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ja Proszę. nie ty Hey,co to za dureń usuną mi strone użytkownika? Przywróciłem Ci ją. :) - Kapib 16:03, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Kapib.Naprawde dzięki.--Dzięki Ten co ci usunął to się nim nie przejmuj on tak wielu użytownikom robi ''Wojownik Skralli'' pogadanki Bo to przecież 82.139.42.114 ''Wojownik Skralli'' pogadanki Serdecznie cię pozdrawiam Matuśek. Mam nadzieje, że przebywanie na tej wikii będzie dla ciebie czymś przyjemnym i "w miarę" ekscytującym.--Guurahk 12:25, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Toa czasu masz racje bo widziałem jego wkład i aż żal mi nOOba za to co robi na tej wiki ale mam nadzieje ,że ten dureń dorośnie i nie będzie taki dokuczliwy i nie będzie psół imienia naszej kochanej wiki.A dzięki Gurcio, a i tak nawet co by się niestałoo i tak tu będę.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków hej jak wam się podoba mój nowy podpis?.--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy So, so, trochę rozmazany.--Guurahk 19:02, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) No bo mistrale są takie ale wracam do poprzedniej wersji a moge wystąpić w Historii IV?--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy Tak de' facto to ja nie wiem co to za wszechświat starych zwojów. Pogadaj z Disiem--Guurahk 19:36, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) We Wszechświecie Starych Zwojów (The Elder Scrolls, popularne gry) nie ma zbyt wiele pustyń, jest tylko jedna w ojczyźnie Khajiitów, której nazwy zapomniałem... Eldeshar? Jakoś tak. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 20:45, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Ach, Elder Scrolls to znam:D Nie pomyślałem o przetłumaczeniu xD--Guurahk 21:24, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) U wszystkich Gresh i Malum mają te same B.i.o Cody.Ja na pudełku Gresha też mam kod M41UMZ,a to kod Maluma.- Już wiem! Nie Eldeshar tylko Elsweyr. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 07:31, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) No to ja już niewiem bo chce napisać ,że wy spotykaće moją postać i gadasći on was zaprowadza do miasta na pustyni?).--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy Hey zrobić na mojej stronie użtkownika opis mojej postaci i moją opowieść ,jeżeli tak to proszę o zgłaszanie swojich postaci ale to dopiero w trzeciej czzęści bo pierwsza i druga będzie o powstaniu i tak dalej a trzecia to losy po ożywieniu Gurakka i ppoznaniu chłopaków.--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy A skąd wiesz, co będzie, gdy uratujemy Guurahka? Prawdopodobnie wybierzemy się w kolejną szaloną podróż i skopiemy hordy zmutowanych tyłków, podczas gdy inni userzy zajadają hamburgery (z keczupem Heinz! HEINZ UP, GIMME GIMME HEINZ UP!!) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:04, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) No powiecmy,że znam was i że niektórzy mi pomagają ale to jak już zrobie nabur bo mojej opowieści a ja i tak lubie katchap pudliski, no ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie,bo nie znasz mojej postaci bo nikt mi niepowiedział w którym świecie są wolni bohaterowie i czy tam jest pustynia.--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy Wal Matuśek.DARNOK 2 18:57, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Może zaczniesz od wymiaru razem z Gresiem (może się obudzi xD) A ja wolę Tortex--Guurahk 19:00, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Hej zrób taki szablon w nowym dziale Moja postać--Imię Aritika,foto,sam wymyśl,status aktywny,bronie nieznane(później sam napiszę),miejsce pobytu Gurrati miasto ocalałych--Aritika,Władca Guratti Hej Darnok ja niechciałem zdjęcia tego Australopita,tamten szablon był dobry ale ja chciełem drógi w sekcji Aritaka za zdjęciem Ackara jako seta--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Sorry.PS Lubię australopitów. PS2 Matuśek chcesz wystąpic w moich opowieściach?DARNOK 2 19:45, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Tak jako Arittaka,ale jego charakter jest agresywny i jak będziesz zmieniał tego pitusa to wpisz nazwe tych opowieści w sekcji Pojawienie i niewyżucaj Australo Miętusko-Piętuska go tylko wstaw do sekcji foto--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Już.Oki kończę na dziś,bo mniem starzy do łóżka gonią.DARNOK 2 19:59, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Dobranoc mnie też gonią spać,a jutro skończymy moją stronkę.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti No,ja już też ide spać bo mnie tu rodzice za fraki gonią.Dobranoc,jutro zrobimy tak jak trzeba z tymi fotami Chodzi o to, że w Historii Gresiu założył swój wymiar. Może zaczniesz od jego wymiaru? Ps. Twoja strona jest lekko, że tak powiem "chaotyczna". Pomóc ci ją uporządkować czy coś?--Guurahk 12:03, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Miłego pisania xD--Guurahk 13:06, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Bara Magna pod Coruscant. Trochę ci poprawiłem stronę i wstawiłem znanego i lubianego Glatka xD. Przy okazji nie Gurakk tylko Guurahk (już poprawiłem).--Guurahk 13:12, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ci,ale moge wziąść Gresha tego z turnieju.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Którego, tego, co walczył z Tarixem? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:20, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Nom--Guurahk 13:21, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) No ale już po sprawię ,możecie przeczytać bo już skonczyłem,ale się napracowałem bo już mi w mózku kipi-żart.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Już gotowa 1.połowa pierwszej części Powstanie.Jak fajna to piszcie mi na duskusji ,że fajna,a jak tam z Historią też fajna?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Nawet,nawet...EEEXXXSSSTTTRRRAAA.DARNOK 2 14:37, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,ale się napracowałem,ej jak są błęby ortograficzne to możesz poprawić,bo ja już wychodzę z kompabo mnie ojciec za fraki wyciąga.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Ciekawe pomyślane. Takie cofnięcie się do dawnych czasów nieopisanych dotychczas. Oryginalne. Słaba narracja i gramatyka, ale fabuła jest na 5+ (w skali od 1 - 6 oczywiście xD). Nie mogę się doczekać drugiej części.--Guurahk 15:53, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ale dróga część będzie dopiero we środe bo dzisiaj no mi znałką idzię i jutro a w środę jestem wolny XD,oboiecuję ,że grame poprawię i narrację też,a jak tam historia IV?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti (:0). Wiesz co to znaczy. Napisz że coś! :D--Guurahk 16:28, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Coś.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti | :0 - ziewam |:O ja też ziewam bo mi łep się przegżał od nauki a zostało mi na klasuwe z przyry.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Ufff,już skończyłem pierwszą część Gurcio wiec zabieraj się do czytania.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti całkiem ciekawe, a umieściłbyś jedną z moich postaci w swojej opowieści?--Guurahk 16:54, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Okejcio,podaj kolor,broń,imię i oczywiścię charakter.--Matuśek 17:38, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Gurcio,To samo pytanie.DARNOK 2 17:42, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Okejcio,podaj wymienione wyżej kryteria i opowiedz czy chcesz w Kronikach wietności Gurratti czy w powstaniu..--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Dobra, czarno-srebrny,Zixer(ksywa:Mixer) xD,Miecz rtęci i miotacz srebra,Dogryźliwy,złośliwy,odważny,dowcipny,lubiany,Moce:Cienia,życia,grawitacji zmieniania w rtęc,srebro,blachę i metal,W powstaniu.PS Zixer-Mixer lubi ser.DARNOK 2 17:53, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Za dwa tygodnie masz swoją postać tylko ,że w kronikach czy powstaniu,cio?I oco chodzi z tymi numerami na mojej i waszych stronach.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti W powstaniu.Jakich numerkach?!?DARNOK 2 17:57, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Napisze za 15 min, bo jadę do domu. Z.WGuurahk 17:59, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Na niebieskim pasku tam gdzie pisze dyskusja i strona.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Może chodzi o oceniane.DARNOK 2 18:02, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Tera mam 190 a miałem 188 i 186.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti To może chodzi o liczbę wejśc.DARNOK 2 18:06, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Nie, to liczba dokonanych edycji. Domyśl się, dlaczego ja mam prawie 2k edycji. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:07, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Patrz ile ja mam.(porównaj ile tu jestem)DARNOK 2 18:09, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) A noś,naprawdę dużoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Wiesz że wiem że wiesz że wiem że wiesz że...Pogubiłem się.DARNOK 2 18:18, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Tak samo jak ja z filozowyfowaniem(czy jak tam) słuchaj.słuchanie słuchającego słucha słuchać słuchania słuchania słuchać słichania słuchających i tak dalej i dalej.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Lubię sereeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.DARNOK 2 18:23, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Ja nie luuuuuunie sseraaaaaaaaaaa żułtego a ten w puszkach plastikowych od danonka n toooooooooooo pycchhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Dobra,dobra.Schodzimy z tematu którego nie ma.Ser lubię zasmarzany.PSLubisz brokuły?DARNOK 2 18:41, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Jak gotowane w zepterze to tak,mniam mniam.a ty.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Ja też.PS Moja ciocia robi pyszną zupę brokułową.DARNOK 2 18:47, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) A flaczki lubisz?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Nie jadłem.DARNOK 2 18:51, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) A ja jadłem i jem dziś na kolacje mniamm,pycha.A lubisz udka?.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Kurczaka?DARNOK 2 18:58, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Ej zaraz,zaraz. To jest Bio-Wiki, a nie Kuchcik-Wiki.DARNOK 2 18:58, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) No racja zmiennmy temat i porozmawjajmy o szkolę co?--Aritika,Władca GurrattiJa już kończę bo zaczyna się L.O.S.T Nuudno mi jestNomanas 19:17, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Dobra jestem. Moje postać to Kredo - Glatorianin plemienia piasku. Wraz z kilkoma innymi Glatorianami i paroma Agori uciekli od swoich wpół (jak na tamten okres) zdziczałych kuzynów. Pojawią się jako przybysze chcący się osiedlić w Gurrati, ok? Ich "squad" to Kredo - poważny, rozważny i rezolutny potomek największych Glatorian plemienia piasku, Minstral - zamknięty w sobie, ale wierny i silny Glatorianin, Kristal - żeńska Glatorianka, czasem nierozważna, bardzo wesoła, tylko dzięki niej Minstral w ogóle się odzywa, Feri - młody wytwórca broni, często wpada w tarapaty, Liz - wesoła, lecz bardzo rezolutna trenerka Rahi, Gadjet - często współpracuje z Ferim, ale podczas gdy Feri tworzy uzbrojenie, Gadjet produkuje różne przydatne urządzenia. Ostatnimi członkami są bliźniacy - Felix i Melix - bardzo zabawni i zgrani młodzi wojownicy Agori. EQ: Kredo: Ogół: Kolory jak u Voroxa, jak zresztą cała reszta drużyny. Hełm: Zamykana przyłbica. Hełm niczym rycerski, lecz nie kończy się na głowie, a leci dalej jak hełm Ackara bez zasłony z tyłu. Broń: Wielki, srebrno - piaskowy miecz i miotacz Thornax. Minstral: Ogół: ^^ Hełm: Przypomina hełm Kiiny, lecz zamiast o kształcie ryby to o kształcie skorpiona. Broń: Włócznia połączona z miotaczem Thornax, jak u Skralla, a nie jak u Vastusa. Kristal: Ogół:^^ Hełm: Hełm jak u Ackara i Berixa Broń: Czarna tarcza, wysuwany z nadgarstka sztylet (credits to Muraga7) Agori: Ogół: ^^ Hełm: Jak u Kribraza Broń: Miecze jak Metus i tarcze podobne do tarczy Metusa lecz z motywem piasku oraz różne gadżety. (Uff... Ale się napisałem)--Guurahk 19:24, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok,te postacie są z powstania tak jak u Darnoka?.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Cześc.Pogadamy?DARNOK 2 12:11, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Okej.?.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Nuuudno.O 16.00 idę na dyskotekę.DARNOK 2 12:16, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Mi też nudno,o której wróciłeś ze szkoły?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti 13.00DARNOK 2 12:19, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) ja początek czternastej,bo i tak do domu ze szkoły mam całe miasto XD.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Nooo...Wciąż się nudzę...DARNOK 2 12:41, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Ja też się nudzę co możemy porobić?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Założymy jakieś forum?DARNOK 2 12:46, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) O czym?--Matuśek 12:48, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Uwzględnijcie mnieNomanas 12:49, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Może o...yyyy...Kojolu i Tridaxie!DARNOK 2 12:50, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Niezzły pomysł i dodajmy Trediaxa.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Już.DARNOK 2 13:01, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Fajny pomysł z tym konkursemNomanas 13:03, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki...Tyle że jakiś admin musiał by się zgodzic...DARNOK 2 13:13, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) ZAłożyłem przed chwilą forum moceNomanas 13:07, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Z tym adminciem to racja ale podzielić bioniclową historię to można(tak dla zabwy tylko na forum).--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Co do podziału...to spoko.Co do konkursu...Disia się spytac? DARNOK 2 13:13, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) xD,My w jurry.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti xD,a nie Xd.xDDARNOK 2 13:17, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) xD,nagroda jaka.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Daj ten temat na tamto forum!DARNOK 2 13:21, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) napiszcie coś tutaj,bo obawiam się ,że jutro i dziś wieczorem będzię tak nudno.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Nie rozumiem czy Tworzący lub Disio się zgodzą?DARNOK 2 13:53, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Z 7 min wychodzę i odezwę się w niedzielę.DARNOK 2 13:56, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Oj chyba nię,oj chyba nie.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Ja też już za 5 min kończę,ale wracam wieczorem,a czemu aż w niedzielę?--Matuśek 13:57, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Bo jadę na wieś,a tam nie ma neta ;-((.DARNOK 2 13:59, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Jutro może mój friend z ławki się zaloguję,ale to tylko przypuszczenia,bo jedzie do babci a tam jest NNNEEEEEETTTTTTTTT.--Matuśek 14:01, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) To nara.DARNOK 2 14:01, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Nara--'Już się wylogowałem' Z powstania--Guurahk 14:37, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Twoja postać(postacię) zostaną za tydzień(może jutro xD)w drugiej części POWSTANIA--Matuśek 15:29, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Ty tez będziesz występował w historii IV?Lizard 17:54, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Moja postać Aritika już tam występuję.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti W takim razie ja wystąpie jako ... Nomanas! No wiesz ten z kałamarnicami jako kończyny. Na mojej stronie użytkow nika jest fotka. Poznasz go!Lizard 18:00, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) No fajny,gdzie występujesz bo ja w wymiarze glatuśa Greśa bo Gurcio mnie tam przydzielił,a zostało mi 20 punktów do ciebie choś jestem tu dwa tygodnie.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Jakie 20 punktów?Lizard 18:06, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Znaczy edycji,popatrz na niebieski pasek pod napisem wyloguj.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Czy ktoś z was mógłby zajrzeć na moją wikię fanclubbionicle?--TRYNA 18:11, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) NNNUUUUUUUDDDDDAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!--Matuśek 08:32, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Yep. Właśnie tłumaczę 7 część Władania Cieni. NIe potrafię przetłumaczyć "ever-liked" bo to mowa szybowa i nie umiem znalexć w żadnym tłumaczu odpowiedniego powiązania tych dwóch słów.--Guurahk 09:11, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Ever to kiedykolwiek,A like to naprzykład lubić bo like ma dużo znaczeń a liked to już niewiem.--Matuśek 10:18, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Jak się nudzisz to napisz jakiś artykuł na mojej wiki.--TRYNA 10:26, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) A kto tam jest zarejerstrowany oprócz mnię? I zostanę adminem razem z tobą,czemu moja strona urzytkownika została stwożona jako 2 po stronie głuwnej?--Matuśek 10:32, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Matuśek ever ma wiele znaczeń - sprawdź se w słowniku, a jak już o fanowskich wikiach mowa, to może zarejestrujesz się na moją? pl.biofan.wikia.com--Guurahk 11:06, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Okej,twoja jest bardziej znana,a już napisałem 2 część.--Matuśek 11:45, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Jest tam już kilku użytkowników.--TRYNA 11:51, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Matusiak wyedytowałeś coś na tej wiki tryny? Bo ja 3 artykułyLizard 18:22, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Co miało znaczyć te Helo? To, że tego nie napisałem nie znaczy, że możesz mi tak pisać. Lepiej byś sam to napisał niż mi takie coś wypisywać na dyskusji. Trochę kultury. Nie jestem zdenerwowany, ale było to co najmniej niegrzeczne--Guurahk 18:28, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Odpowiesz na moje pytanie?Lizard 14:47, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Kto Gurcio czy ja?.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti i Armia xD A tyLizard 15:02, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Jezli ja to powtórz pytanię.--Matuśek 16:44, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Matuśek, wyedytowałeś coś na tej wiki Tryny,bo ja 3 artykułyLizard 17:07, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja nic,ale może coś napiszę ale jutro bo ja już dziś nie wyrobię się z czasem!HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Ludziska wy już wszyscy śpicię????????????????????????????????????????????????--Matuśek 17:37, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Tęskniłeś?DARNOK 2 17:48, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Myliłeś sie: ja nie śpięLizard 17:56, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) --DARNOK 2 17:58, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Halo!Lizard 17:59, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Halo!DARNOK 2 18:02, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Darnok 2-tak tenskniłem,bo brakowało mi gadania z tobą, ale gadałem z Amakiem i Voxem.Tak naprawde to nudziłem się bez ciebię. Amcio-Myślałem ,że już się wylogowałeś.I wyłączyłeś kompa. I poco te hallo?--Matuśek 18:03, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Bo kaczor donald wali konia...DARNOK 2 18:05, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Nie rozumiem?--Matuśek 18:07, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Na razie będe mial uaktywniona tą strone, ale bedę robil matme. Powiem jak skonczeLizard 18:08, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Ja już dawno odrobiłem lekcje bo jutro mam matme a wy?--Matuśek 18:10, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Nie gniewam się Matuśek :D. Przeca nic się wielkiego nie stało xD--Guurahk 18:11, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Nie chodzilo mi o normalną matmę tylko o dodatkową. Ile masz lat.Lizard 18:12, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) ` Uff,kamień mi z serca spadł.A jak tam moja opowieść fajnie przedstawiłem twoje i Darnoka postacie?Jeśli tak to pisz tak,jak domagasz się zmiany podaj okoliczności i napisz zmiana.--Matuśek 18:13, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Patrz--DARNOK 2 18:14, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Jaka opowieść?Lizard 18:15, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Nie oglądałeś mojej strony użytkownika,tam na sam koniec jest OPOWIEŚĆI.--Matuśek 18:16, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) jak chcesz to umieszczę ciebie w opowieściach. Zixer jest bąbowy.DARNOK 2 18:18, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,starannie wszystko przemyślałem,każdy jego róch.Mi też się podoba.Jak użera się z Aritiką. ---------------------A tera info o przyszłości------------------------- -Jak wybudują Guratti to Zixer-Mixer(+żaba=Kefir) zostanie magiem.(bo ma moc)--Matuśek 18:21, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz, wpisz się. Każdy może się wpisać -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:23, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Zixer będzie robic kawały Aritice ok?DARNOK 2 18:24, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Mówiłeś cos o moch postaciach. A tam nie ma moich postaci. ale mi tio nie przeszkadza:)Lizard 18:26, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Matuśek?Śpisz?DARNOK 2 18:27, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli ktoś z was chce wystąpić w mojej historii to niech wpisze się na listę na mojej stronie uzytkownika.--TRYNA 18:28, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ludzie, czy ja jestem niesłyszalny? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:29, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja widzę,słyszę i czuję xD.PS wejdź to zobaczysz. DARNOK 2 18:31, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Do Darnoka(1)-Mój czytelnik,mój pan-podaj przykład :-P Do Darnoka(2)-Nie nie śpię tylko się wpisywałem dla Disia do kumpli. Do Disia-Do kumpli się wpisałem,a do postaci się wpiszę. Do Tryny-Dobra wpisze się Do Amcia-Tak twoje postacię,wymyśl jakąś z alternatywnego bara magna to będziesz występował. Napisał--Matuśek 18:32, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Do Matuśka(Mateusza:zdaje tak się nazywasz.):Przekoloruje zbroje na różowo,Domaluje wąsy,a potem się zobaczy... Do Disia:Nic nie wiem... Napisał-DARNOK 2 18:38, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Matuśek mogę wystąpić w twoich opowieściach?--TRYNA 18:37, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Może być piesołak. Przeczytaj to http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Pieso%C5%82ak Lizard 18:40, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Okej Tryna.Podaj kryteria=Kolor,bronię,charakter,imię.--Matuśek 18:41, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Darnóś tak nazywam się Mateusz--Matuśek 18:44, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) No to może być ten piesołak. przeczytałes tamto. Ile masz lat?Lizard 18:46, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) 1.Może być 2.Przeczytałem 3.13 lat. Ja 11.DARNOK 2 18:49, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Kolor=czarny,bronie=maczuga stroniusa i miotacz thornax,charakter=niezbyt miły dla innych,imię=Tryna,wymowa imienia Trajlon.--TRYNA 18:49, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Nieważne ,że jestem od ciebie starszy Darnok ale i tak mi pomagasz-you are my best friend--Matuśek 18:50, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja też mam 11 lat.A ty mati do 6 klasy?Lizard 18:51, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Zgłoszemie przyjętę.Proszę podpisać formulażyk,tu,tu,a tu wpisze pan to, i to i przepisze pan to i to.-żart.--Matuśek 18:52, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) No.Co do Aritiki i Mixera to niech się częściej użerają, ale w walce mogą byc dobrymi kumplami.DARNOK 2 18:53, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ale kto tam w końcy zginą ten pan Aritiki. Kto to byl?Lizard 18:54, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Tak.--Matuśek 18:54, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Babcia Jadzia.DARNOK 2 18:56, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) What?Lizard 18:57, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Aritika to główny bohater,a o jaką śmierć ci chodźi,czy o śmierć Agori,czy jak krzyczeli ,że tam nieda się żyć bo to pustynia. What?DARNOK 2 19:00, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) What,what?Drandmother go!--Matuśek 19:00, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz co?Czy Aritikę i Miki coś łączy...DARNOK 2 19:02, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) nic nie mówię-ale chyba koleżeństwo--Matuśek 19:07, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) mówię o miłości Tumanie!(żart z tym tumanem).DARNOK 2 19:13, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) NNNNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEnazwany tumanem przez Darnoka XD Okkk.Tuman to...eee...aaa...yyy...ooo...uuu...Nikt!!!DARNOK 2 19:18, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć jak wyglądam to zajrzyjcie na moją stronę użytkownika na mojej wiki.--TRYNA 19:20, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Nie no spox ja tylko żartowałem z tym napisem Tuman.--Matuśek 19:21, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Napiszesz coś na forum Kojol,Bitil,Tridax i Teridax?DARNOK 2 19:24, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) już--Matuśek 19:34, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) -_- DARNOK 2 19:36, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Przenośimy się na forum w sprawię konkursu.--Matuśek 19:38, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Nareszcie!!!DARNOK 2 19:39, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Już idę zpać.Bo mnie matka zaciąga za fraki,jutro przyjdę i ocenię.A ty Darnok powiedz dla użytkowników aby tam pisali i może zrobimy ankierę.Masz być jutro na kompie o 14.20 ok.--Matuśek 19:55, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok.DARNOK 2 19:57, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Hej,już jestem Darnok.Sorry ,że tak długo ale wyszły liczne komplikację.--Matuśek 13:14, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Spoko.DARNOK 2 13:16, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) W czwartek jadę na zawody w biegach--Matuśek 13:17, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli na biegach pobiegniesz szybko,to skocz po drodze do sklepu i kup se Bionicla <:-)) DARNOK 2 13:20, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Będziemy biegać na bojisku.Ale to nie w mojim mieszcie-tam(w mieście) niema Bionicle(BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUU) a jak wruce coś sobie kupię.A dziś ma mi jeltrax przyjechać z usa.--Matuśek 13:23, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Na gwiazdkę dostanę Skopio XV-1 A na urodziny Thornatusa lub Kaxiuma.DARNOK 2 13:25, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Jak mój jertrax przyjedzię to będe zadowolony.A na gwiazdkę kupuję Skopio.--Matuśek 13:27, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Mam go,jest super.DARNOK 2 13:30, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Czekam,czekam,tak sie denerwuję.A może podasz jakiś jeszcze kawał z Mixerem-Żabką-Bzyk-Kefir.--Matuśek 13:35, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) A Aritika go obleję farbą różową z domieszką gówna voroxa,zadkiem voroxa.-nieobraź się to żart.--Matuśek 13:35, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Tu chodzi o grę psychiczną.Tylko Aritika będzie to widziec i ciągle by się oglądał.A po za tym Zixer zrobi to na odległośc.DARNOK 2 13:40, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Jak to naodległość weś mi napisz oco chodzi.Najlepiej napisz to jako wyrywka z opowiadania ja przeczytam i zrozumiem--Matuśek 13:42, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Tak jak Makuta robią iluzje na odległośc.To będzie czar.(powiedziałeś że będzie magiem)DARNOK 2 13:48, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Mój czytelnik mój pan-miałem na myśli będzie uzdrawiał,czarował,i zmieniał z piasku na metal(bo jako jedyny ma moc elementarną na Alternatywnym Bara Magna).--Matuśek 13:52, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) To też będzie robił.DARNOK 2 13:53, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Zobacz co dureń IP zrobił z Tahu(na końcu strony) i Onua(na początku)--Matuśek 13:56, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Ty już się wylogowałeś?--Matuśek 14:00, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Nie.DARNOK 2 14:03, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Co robisz?--Matuśek 16:19, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Oglądałem Beast wars na necie...DARNOK 2 16:44, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Mateusz,mogę byc na kompie jeszcze tylko 20 min,odezwij się...DARNOK 2 17:03, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry mnie już wtedy niebyło wybaczysz mi? Pogadamy?Są jakieś zgłoszenia do konkursu?--Matuśek 13:07, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Nie no spoko.DARNOK 2 13:16, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Dzięks,jak tam z ikonkursem.Czy nasz namówiony gracz napisze tam coś?Bo musimy mieć pare opisów aby były nagrody.--Matuśek 13:28, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Darkness mówi że napisze...(ale czy to prawda?)DARNOK 2 13:30, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Oby,ale jedna osoba to zamało.On dostanie pierwsze miejsce i będzie git.--Matuśek 13:45, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Oby,Namówmy innych.Ja biorę Kabipa i Voxa a ty Gurcia i Gresha.DARNOK 2 13:46, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Wylogowałeś się?DARNOK 2 13:54, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Ja już się wylogowuję a ty?Do jutra!(Fajne nowe opowieści) DARNOK 2 17:11, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Ja już wruciłem i wyloguje się za puł godinki--Matuśek 18:06, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Mam szczęście... Zrobiłem na jutro lekcje. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że ja w tygodniu to raczej nie będe miał czasu być na wikiLizard 19:27, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Ja mam informatykę i nudze się bo wy macię lekcje xD--Nie chciało mi się logować10:05,30 wrz,2009r. (UTC) Siema Matuśek!DARNOK 2 09:11, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Wow!Super opowieści!Zixer coraz bardziej mi się podoba!Dobra że będzie miec swojego Zeska (Już zdziczałego)?DARNOK 2 12:29, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Ocochodzi ci stym Zeskiem,bo nic niepisałem ale zrobię tak ,że zdobędą grópę Zesków(zdiczałych) i jeden z agori od gurcia ich wytrenuje na żądne krwi obrońcy miasta.--Matuśek 13:04, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) No bo wieczorem napisałeś.Słuchaj pozniej sie odezwe bo klawiatura mi sie chrzani.Jeden Zesk polubi Zixera...Darnok 2 Darnok ty już się wylogowałeś?--Matuśek 13:11, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) OK.Wieczorem?--Matuśek 13:12, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Możemy teraz pogadac?DARNOK 2 13:24, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Ja tu się nudziłem jak MOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSAle zrobiłem kita Aritiki xD Ja mogę jeszcze tylko 20 min.--Matuśek 13:42, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) 3 By Matuśoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 1 minut!--Aritika Władca Gurratti Już--!--Aritika Władca Gurratti 13:51, wrz 30,2009 (UTC) Patrz...http://fajowe.pl/gra/hobo-brawl.html http://www.wyspagier.pl/gry/gry-zrecznosciowe/ninjaman_niszczacy_ninja.html --DARNOK 2 17:08, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) No no no.ale ja mam jutro zawody więc niemogę się skupić a biegniemy na powiatowych,i to na zakuprzu, w jakimś lesię(ja lubię las bo tam jest dziko i się lepiej czuję a jak chodze po zaroślach to suppppppiiiiiiii...--Matuśek 17:30, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Zagłosujesz na Forum:Grafika,Artykuł i Cytat tygodnia?DARNOK 2 17:40, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC)